Who Will Notice First?
by Animalover48
Summary: Phoebe's had feelings for Joey for a long time now and has ended things with Mike. When she decides to finally tell her feelings, she finds him expressing his love for Rachel at the restaurant. This makes Phoebe feel extremely insecure and goes under depression. Who will be the first to notice? And how will they help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as a Joey/Phoebe shipper, I honestly wish the whole Joey/Rachel thing never happened. Which is the reason why I wrote this. Also, Phoebe never ran into David. I have nothing against Mike at all, he's obviously a great guy! But I always thought Joey and Phoebe were more compatible. Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Friends belongs to Warren Brothers, not me.**

Phoebe is sitting at dinner waiting for Mike to show up. While she's waiting, she couldn't get Joey out of her mind. She has been in love with him for a while now, she has been thinking about ending things with Mike, but hasn't found the right time to do it. Gosh, why couldn't she ever tell Joey her feelings? Who knows, he might feel the same way to her. Although, she doubts it. Considering, Joey isn't the type of guy who would want a committed relationship. She also doesn't want to risk losing her friendship with him. That's way too important to her. Suddenly, she sees Mike approaching her with a big smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart." Mike greets as he plants a kiss on her lips.

"Hi." Phoebe greets back.

"Alright, before we order food, there's something I need to ask you." Mike says as he kneels down and takes a ring out of his pocket.

Phoebe's eyes are wide and jaw as drops as she knows what's about to happen.

"Phoebe, you're the most incredible woman I have ever met. You're so wonderfully weird and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Phoebe Buffey, will you marry me?"

Phoebe didn't know how to answer him. She's just too much in shock that this is happening. She does love Mike, but there is always a part of her that keeps telling her that he isn't guy she's supposed to be with.

"Oh, my gosh. Mike, this is so unexpected. Completely, out of the blue. I really don't know what to say." She answers honestly, after a few minutes.

She notices the smile on his face suddenly disappearing. "So…. Is that a yes or no?" He asks getting worried.

"Mike, I…. I do love you, and I care about you a lot. But I just feel this is way too soon." She rejects in the nicest way as possible.

She can tell that he's really disappointed with her answers as he stands up and sits at the table across from her.

"I'm really sorry, Mike. Please don't be mad at me. Just hear me out." She tries to explain

"Phoebe, I'm not mad at all. I guess I'm just bummed at you said no. I was really hoping for a yes." He says playing with his silver where.

"I completely understand that, it's just that-

"Do you honestly love me?" Mike interrupts looking seriously into her eyes.

"Mike, you know the answer to that."

"But I don't know if I believe you."

"Mike-

"Answer me Phoebe. Do you love me?"

She lets out a big sigh, she really doesn't know how to answer. Of course, she loves him! He's a great guy who truly loves her for who she is. How can she not love him? But he does have a point, she has been questioning her feelings for him, since she was considering on ending things. Also the fact that she has feelings for Joey, maybe the part that is telling her that Mike isn't guy she's supposed to be with is right. But she doesn't want to hurt him. She already did by rejecting his proposal.

"Okay look- She begins.

"I knew it." He interrupts and places both his hands on his face.

"Mike, please don't cry. I never meant to make you cry. I'm so sorry." Phoebe comforts as she gets up and wraps her arms around him while resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Who is he, Phoebe?" He finally breaks the silence.

"What are you talking about?" She lifts her chin up and removes her arms.

"The guy you love, do I know him?" He questions looking up at her.

"Umm… she goes back to her seat.

"Just tell me Phoebe, I have to know. I promise, I won't be mad."

"Okay, it's true, I do love somebody else."

"Well, who is he? I don't have all night."

"It's…. it's J-Joey." She exposes looking down at the table.

"Joey? Your friend, Joey?" His eyes are wide now.

"Yeah, I really am sorry. I think I've always loved Joey. But I just assumed that he only sees me as a friend. But I didn't realize that my feelings for him have gotten worse." She explains as tears fall from her eyes.

There are a few minutes of silence. Phoebe can tell that Mike is still trying to process everything that just happened.

"So, umm. Why did you agree to date me, if you've always loved Joey?" He finally asks.

She shrugs, "I honestly don't know. I mean I do love you also, Mike. I guess I was trying to find someone who can help me move on. But I guess, it didn't work."

"You know what I say Phoebe, go get him. Tell him how you feel. Because if you don't, you're going to regret it."

"But what about you?" She finally looks up at him

"What about me?"

"I want you to be okay. I won't be able to forgive myself if I've hurt you."

"Don't worry about me. To be honest, I've noticed the connections you and Joey have together. You guys obviously understand each other way better than you and I have. You guys are also so compatible and comfortable with each other. I want you to be happy and I know Joey will be able to make happier than I can." He explains as he takes her hand.

"You're so sweet Mike!" She has a big smile.

"I know, now go get him." He flashes her with a smile.

She gets up and quickly plants a kiss on his cheek and runs off to find Joey.

 **Remember to Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2! :)**

Phoebe is so nervous but also somewhat excited to finally tell Joey her feelings. She also couldn't help but still feel bad for Mike. It was really sweet of him to let Phoebe go tell Joey about her feelings, despite the fact that he loves her. She still feels guilty for rejecting his proposal, should she have given him a chance? Well she technically did, but she still couldn't stop thinking about Joey. It was probably better for her to reject his proposal, then to accept it and not be fully in love with him.

She arrives at Greenwich and knocks at Joey's door but he doesn't answer. She knocks again but still, no answer. She tries to enter the apartment but the door is locked. She goes across the hall to Chandler and Monica's apartment. She finds Monica in the kitchen fixing dinner, while Chandler is on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey guys." Phoebe greets as she enters.

"Hey." They both greet.

"Do you guys know where Joey is? I really need to talk to him." She asks.

"He's out with Rachel at some restaurant." Monica answers.

"Oh, do you know the name?"

"It's the one you and Joey went to when David showed up." She replies while bringing the food to the table.

"Oh okay, thanks." Phoebe thanks and heads for the door.

"Wait! Congratulations!" Monica announces.

Phoebe wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The proposal. Mike told us he was going to propose tonight! Oh, has he not done it yet? Oh gosh! What have I done?!" Monica covers her mouth.

"No! No! It's fine. He did propose, but umm… I kind of rejected it."

"What! Why?" Chandler says as he gets up from his seat and walks over to the kitchen.

"Yeah why? I thought you love him?" Monica questions as she takes a seat at the table and the Phoebe and Chandler do the same.

"Well, I do love him. But, I'm actually in love with someone else." She announces.

"What! Who?" Monica wonders.

Phoebe thinks for a second and decides that maybe it's okay to tell them. "Umm… it's Joey." She mumbles.

"Joey?! Are you serious?" Chandler responds with his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think I've always loved him. I think that I sort of used Mike as way to try to move on but it didn't work."

"Oh wow, is that why you want to find him? So you can tell him your feelings?" Monica inquires.

"Yeah."

"Umm…. Pheebs, I'm not sure you should do that." Chandler protests.

"Why?" Phoebe asks confused.

"Because, umm…. You what never mind. Forget it." He gets up from his seat.

"Just tell me. Is there something I don't know about?" Phoebe follows him to the living room.

"No, just go tell him. You never know, you may get the chance to." Chandler says with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." She gives him a quick hug and does the same with Monica and exits.

As soon as Phoebe left, Chandler can't help but feel worried that she may end up getting hurt. He really hates seeing her and any of his other friends get hurt. He really cares for their well beings and knows that he isn't the best at giving advice or comforting. He just hopes she gets to him in time before she gets hurt.

* * *

Phoebe catches a cab to the restaurant that Joey's at with Rachel. During the car ride, she couldn't help but feel worried about what Chandler said. Why would he first discourage her to tell her feelings but then encourage her? She also has instincts telling her that telling her feelings isn't a good idea. It's as if both Chandler and her instincts are telling her that she'll end up getting hurt. That's when her stomach starts hurting as if someone just stabbed it. She also starts to feel chilly even though she's also sweating a little. When she finally arrives, she pays the cab driver and enters the restaurant. She looks around to find Joey. She suddenly spots him at a two-seater table. She is about to walk over until something stops her, she overhears Joey say.

"Rachel, I think, I think I'm falling in love with you." He exposes.

"What? Really?" Rachel replies with her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I am."

"Joey, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He smiles as he picks himself up and leans over and plants his lips on hers.

As Phoebe is watching this from a clear distance, she can't help but let the tears stream down her face. She just can't help but feel like her life has been shattered into a million pieces; the love of her life has just expressed his love for not just any girl, but her best friend! Her throat begins to hurt as if she just swallowed a rock. She suddenly realized it now. Why Chandler was against telling her feelings at first. He must've known about Joey's feelings for Rachel. Gosh, why didn't she tell him?! She feels like she has to run back and yell at him. But she doesn't feel like it now. She's too heartbroken right now. She runs out of the restaurant as the tears continue to fall from her eyes. Maybe this is karma for hurting Mike? No, it can't be, he was the one who encouraged her to do this. She catches another cab to her place. She just wants to be alone for a while.

 **Aww! Poor Phoebe. Review Please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3! :)**

Phoebe returned to her apartment and has been lying on her bed for the past few hours. She keeps repeating to herself, "My first love is an incomplete! My first love is an incomplete!" She's not counting David because she realized that she was also using him to help her move on from Joey. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Why did this have to happen to her? Were her and Joey not meant to be? She always thought she was his lobster. But there's no way that Rachel is his lobster! No, she's Ross' lobster! She continues to bury herself in her pillow and let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Chandler has been sitting on the couches for hours wondering if Phoebe had gotten to Joey in time. Monica got a call from Ross saying that he needs help getting a stain out of his work clothes. When Joey told him that he believes he has fallen in love with Rachel, he was honestly shocked, and didn't like it at all. He always knew that Rachel belonged to Ross, no one else; he also thought Joey was perfect for Phoebe. Which is why he agreed to let Phoebe tell him her feelings, he hopes that she had gotten to him on time and expressed her feelings. He is brought out of his thoughts when the front door opens to reveal Joey and Rachel holding hands, "Uh oh, this isn't a good sign," he thought.

"Hey, guess what?!" Joey says with an excited grin.

"What." Chandler responds in a sarcastic way.

"I finally told Rachel my feelings and she returned them! We're officially together!" Joey announces excitedly.

"Really? So, no one came over and interrupted?" Chandler asks standing up.

Joey and Rachel take a glance at each other and say, "Nope, everything went perfect."

"Okay, well good for you guys. Now if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere." Chandler replies in an annoyed tone while he grabs his coat and car keys. Leaving both Joey and Rachel with a confused look on their faces.

Chandler really just wants to go and make sure Phoebe's okay. He has this bad feeling that she may have not gotten there in time to tell her feelings.

* * *

He finally reaches her apartment and knocks on the door. She doesn't answer, so he knocks again. But still no answer. He ends up just walking in and doesn't find Phoebe anywhere.

"Phoebe? You here?" He calls, and notices the bedroom door is closed. He presses his ear against the door and hears tiny sobs. Yup his bad feeling is true. He gently knocks at the door, "Pheebs? Its Chandler, you okay? Can I come in?" Still no answer, just tiny sobs. He sighs as he gently opens the door and finds her lying under the covers with a bunch of used tissues lying all around her bed. The first thing Chandler does his rush over, throw the covers off, and pull her into a hug. She ends up resting her had on his shoulder and continues to sob.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Pheebs." Chandler comforts as rubs her back and plants a kiss on her head.

"O-Oh Ch-an-dl-er i-it w-was a-aw-ful! J-Joe-y l-loves R-Ra-ch-el!" She sobs.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I wanted to tell you, but I was hoping you'd make it there in time. But I guess you didn't."

"N-no, I g-got t-there r-right a-as h-he s-said i-it."

"You know if it makes you feel any better, I don't think their relationship will last."

She finally picks her head up and looks at him with red and puffy eyes, "You don't?"

"No, I think Rachel is just substituting her feelings for Ross with Joey." He puts a smile on in hopes it will cheer her up.

"I don't know about that, I always felt like that when it comes to guys, they'll always choose either Rachel or Monica."

"Hey, that's not true at all. You're a beautiful woman Phoebe and you're so sweet and caring. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." He compliments.

"Aww, thanks Chandler. You know when you're not making bad jokes, you're actually very easy to talk to you, and you're good at comforting." She finally gives a small smile.

"Aww, well I try." He wipes away the tears with his thumb and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Anyway, I'm going to clean up the mess and take a shower. I'll see you later." She says as she gets out of her bed.

"Oh okay, you sure you're okay now?" He questions as he follows her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything. Good night."

"Night." And he exits the apartment.

As she cleans up all the used tissues, she can't help but still feel extremely heartbroken by this whole thing. She is grateful that she has Chandler for comfort, but she still feels insecure about guys always going after Monica and Rachel.

 **Remember to Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy Chapter 4! :)**

Three weeks have gone by and Rachel and Joey have been spending a lot of time together. Going on dates, hanging in their apartment, and hanging in Chandler and Monica's apartment. Phoebe has been trying her best to avoid them but it is kind of difficult when she's still friends with them. She can't even stand to see them being all lovey dovey with each other. God! Why did Joey have to fall for Rachel? Not only is she Ross' lobster, but she's also carrying his baby. That isn't right, at least according to Phoebe. You don't fall for a woman who's carrying another man's child. What does Rachel have that Phoebe doesn't? Was it her looks? Her personality?

Phoebe has been sitting on her couch watching T.V. for the past few hours. The past three weeks have been so painful for her. It's even worse when not all her friends know what she's going through. The only ones who's been there for her are Chandler and Monica, mostly Chandler. Since there the only ones who know how she feels about Joey. Phoebe doesn't know how long she's been sitting on the couch, until there's a knock at the door. She sighs as she gets up to answer it. She opens it only to find Monica at the door.

"Hey Mon." She greets walking back to the couch.

"Hey Pheebs, I just came by to see how you're doing." She greets back following her to the couch.

"How you doing? That's his famous catchphrase." Tears fall out of Phoebe's eyes again.

"Aww sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Monica puts her arms around her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault that Rachel is beautiful and I'm not."

"Hey! That's not true at all! You're just as beautiful as Rachel is!" Monica says as Phoebe rests herself on her shoulder.

"Thanks Mon, I just wish Joey can see that."

"I honestly don't believe their relationship will last, Pheebs."

"Funny, Chandler said the same thing also." Phoebe chuckles a little.

"Well its true, I know Rachel and my brother are going to get back together. Especially after their baby is born."

"I don't know, I mean, I don't want neither one of them to get hurt.

"I don't think they will. I know Rachel is still in love with Ross and Joey only thinks he's in love with her because she's been living with him for a long time now." Monica rubs Phoebe's back as Phoebe lifts her head up.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I still want him to be happy."

"I know you do, it'll be okay." Monica plants a kiss on her cheek.

Phoebe continues to stare at the ground for a few minutes until Monica breaks the silence.

"Hey, there's this party coming next Friday. Chandler can't come because he has to help Ross with something, you want to come? I know there's going to be some really cute guys there." Monica suggests as she starts brushing the dust off of Phoebe's coffee table.

"Sure, I guess."

"It'll be fun, it might help you move on."

"I don't want to move on Mon! You can't make me." Phoebe turns around and lets the tears fall back out again."

"Oh no, please don't cry again. I won't make you move on, you take as much time as you need." She rubs her back.

"Thank you. I'll still come to the party, but only to give you compony." Phoebe makes it clear.

"Okay, that's fine. As long as I don't have to go alone." Monica smiles and pulls Phoebe until a hug.

"Whose party is it anyway?"

"One of my worker's engagement party."

"They actually invited you? I thought they all hate you?"

"Well they do, but I saw her hand out invitations to everyone else. I kind of threated to fire her if she didn't invite me." Monica flashes a smile.

"Classical Monica." Phoebe and her share a laugh.

"Yup! Anyway, I have to head back home. Let me know if you need anything." Monica says as she rises to her feet.

"Thanks, Mon." They both share a quick hug.

"See you, Pheebs." She opens the door and gently shuts it behind her.

"See you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chandler is sitting at their usual spot at Central Perk reading the newspaper. Although, he isn't really paying attention to it, all he can think about is Phoebe and how she hasn't been spending a lot of time with the gang. It makes him feel bad that their group won't be same anymore, not without Phoebe being all heartbroken. He sighs as he puts the newspaper down and takes a sip of his coffee. Maybe he should tell Joey about Phoebe's feelings? But it isn't his place to tell. As if someone has just read his mind, the weird couple walks into the coffee house.

"Hey Chandler." Rachel greets as she takes a seat on Joey's lap.

"Hey." He greets back in an annoyed tone and refuses to look at them.

"Is everything okay?" Joey asks, concern.

Chandler sighs as he takes another sip of his coffee, "Okay guys, there's something I need to tell you."

 **Is Chandler going to tell Joey and Rachel about Phoebe's feelings? Find out in the next chapter. Remember to Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my stories! It really means a lot to me! I need a favor, I know it's a lot of ask, but do you anyone know the author PhoeyVerse? If you do, can you ask them to read and review my Phoey stories? They're such a talented writer and I love their stories so much. I would really appreciate it a lot if you could let them know. Thanks! Enjoy chapter 5! :)**

"Okay guys, there's something I need to tell you?" Chandler says as he turns and faces the weird couple.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

There are a few seconds pause as Chandler tries to choose his words carefully.

"Alright look, have you guys noticed that Phoebe hasn't been hanging with us lately."

The weird couple takes a glance at each other. "You know, now that you mention it, she really hasn't. Why is that?" Joey replies curiously.

Chandler takes a deep breath, "It cause- Monica comes running in, "Hey guys."

"Hey." They all greet and she and Chandler share a quick kiss.

"So anyway, I just came from Pheebs, she seems to be doing better." Monica says as she takes a seat next to Chandler.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Joey asks, concerned.

Monica then realizes what she just said, "Oh umm…. Yeah, she just hasn't been feeling well lately. But she's getting better. Anyway, Rachel can I talk you alone for a second?"

"Sure Mon." She and Rachel walk out of the coffee house.

"So, Chandler, you were saying something before?" Joey reminds.

"Alright look Joe I have to ask you, do you honestly from your heart, love Rachel?"

Joey lets out a big sigh, "I mean I do love her but like every time I make a move on her, she just hits me. And to make it worse, when we go on dates, it doesn't feel like one, it just feels like two friends hanging out."

"Really? Do you know why?"

"No, I really don't know." Joey looks at the ground with sadness in his eyes.

"I hate to say it man, but maybe it's because this is a sign that you guys are better off as friends."

"No, that can't be it. I mean we both love each other, I'm sure you and Monica have gone through this before. Right?"

"No, she never hit me anytime I made a move on her. We went straight to the room" Chandler leans his back against the couch and takes a sip of his coffee.

"But this can't be! Why?!" Joey says burying his face into his hands.

"I'm sorry man, but it's probably for the best. I mean she is carrying Ross' baby."

"True, but I still want things to work out between us."

"I know but look Joe, I don't think you're in love with Rachel at all. I believe you're in love with the concept of being in love." Chandler pulls himself forward. He can hundred percent believes that's the case.

"What do you mean?" Joey wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion.

"I believe you're in love with the fact of being in love. Like you want to feel it so you picked the first girl that you thought of. Which happened to be Rachel."

"Oh bull crap! You can't tell me what I feel Chandler." Joey raises his voice.

"I know you're aren't the kind of guy who goes after one of his friends who's carrying his other friend's baby. Look Joe, I obviously can't tell you how you feel, but I can tell you that you need trust your instincts. Listen to your heart, does it really feel right to be dating Rachel?" Chandler looks very seriously into Joey's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monica is talking to Rachel outside.

"Wait so, every time Joey makes a move on you, you hit him?" Monica asks wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I mean, he's a great guy and is a good kisser. Mon, I don't know what's going on!" Rachel whines.

Monica lets out a big sigh, "You're not going to like hearing this, but maybe this relationship isn't meant to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't seem to be happy with Joey, maybe you're not meant to be with him."

Rachel takes a seat on the side of the road and buries her face into her hands. Monica joins her and wraps her arms around her.

"Please don't cry, sweetie. I don't want to make you feel bad." Monica comforts.

"I'm not crying, I'm just so confused."

"I understand, just trust your heart."

Rachel sits there for a few minutes really thinking hard. Maybe Monica is right, this relationship isn't meant to be. She is carrying Ross' baby, so it isn't fair to be dating his best friend. She also doesn't even feel anything when they go on dates. To her, it just feels like two good friends hanging out. She lets out a big sigh.

"Maybe you're right Mon." Both girls share a hug.

* * *

Back inside Central Perk, Joey has been sitting in silence for a good fifteen to twenty minutes trying to think about what just Chandler asked him. Does it feel right to be dating Rachel? He does love her, but she is carrying Ross' baby. Things haven't been going smoothly between them. Maybe Chandler is right, it just isn't meant to be.

"I guess you are right man, this isn't right." Joey admits.

Monica and Rachel come back into Central Perk.

"Joey, we need to talk." Rachel says.

"Yeah, we do." Joey agrees and they walk outside and up to his apartment.

"Alright Joey, I'm really sorry. I don't think this relationship is working out." Rachel apologizes as she puts her coat down.

"I agree, we are way better off as friends." Joey sets his stuff on the table.

"Oh gosh, I'm so glad you agree!" Rachel wraps her arms around Joey.

"Same here, we'll always be friends no matter what. And I'll still help you with the baby if you need it." Joey smiles and plants kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you so much Joey, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Hey, no problem. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

The two share a hug and are glad that their friendship isn't ruined.

 **I wanted to break their relationship fast so we can get to the good stuff! Review Please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy Chapter 6! :)**

Phoebe is in her apartment getting ready for Monica's friend's party. It's nice for her to be able to get out of the house and do something fun. Since she's been going through a hard time lately. Even when she found out about Joey and Rachel's break up, it didn't make her feel any better. Yes, it is better that they stay friends for the baby's sake, but that doesn't give Phoebe any right to express her feelings when he just got out of a relationship with the first woman he's ever loved. That would be very selfish of Phoebe to do. As she looks at herself in the mirror, she has a flashback to the day Chandler told her about the break up.

 _2 days before_

 _Phoebe was sitting in her apartment strumming her guitar when Chandler burst through the doors._

" _Pheebs! I have great news!" Chandler said with a big smile._

" _What is it?" She asked with extreme curiosity._

" _Joey and Rachel broke up!" He announced taking a seat on the couch._

" _Seriously?!" Her eyes were wide._

" _Yeah, earlier today. They both realized that they're better off as friends."_

" _Wow, I don't know what to say. Are they okay?"_

" _Oh, yeah totally, they both knew it was for the best." Chandler reassured as he put his arm around her._

" _Well I guess it's good for the baby's sake. But that doesn't mean I'm going to express my feelings." She responded as she rested her head on his shoulder._

" _What! But why? I thought that's what you wanted?"_

" _It is, but Joey just got out of a relationship with a woman who he actually loved. I can't just come right out and announce my feelings. That would be very selfish of me." She lifted her head from his shoulder._

" _Honestly, I don't believe he actually loved her Phoebe, I believe he was in love with the concept of being in love. Like, he wanted to feel it and chose the first girl that came to his mind. That girl happened to be Rachel."_

" _Still, I shouldn't tell him. Plus, I know he doesn't see me like that."_

" _You never know, but I'm not going to push you into doing anything you're not ready for."_

" _Thank you." Phoebe says._

Back to the present.

She is still shocked that Joey and Rachel actually broke up. Yeah, she knew that their relationship wouldn't last since Ross and Rachel are lobsters. But she at least thought it would last for a longer period of time. She jerks out of her thoughts when she hears a knock at the door. She answers it and reveals Monica.

"Hey Pheebs! You look amazing!" She compliments with a smile.

"Thanks Mon, so do you!" She compliments back with a smile.

"Thanks, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse." She runs to her room and grabs her large red purse.

"Okay, I'm ready." They exit the apartment.

* * *

During the party, Phoebe sits at a chair with a glass of wine, while Monica is over chatting it up with her employees. Even though Phoebe can tell they aren't enjoying her company, Monica still tries to talk to them. She lets out a big sigh as she sets her glass on the table next to her, she thought coming here would help her get her mind off of Joey, but it isn't. She is starting to feel like nothing can ever make her stop thinking about him, she loves him way too much. But not a minute later, she notices a tall and attractive man approach her. He has short brown hair combed to the side and is wearing a shirt and tie.

"What's going on here? A gorgeous girl like you doesn't deserve to sit by herself." The man says as he takes a seat next her.

Phoebe can't help but smile a little as she is flattered by the compliment.

"Oh, thank you." She thanks while looking at the ground.

"Why don't you come with me, there is something I want to show you." The man suggests as he rises to his feet and holds his hand out.

Phoebe is hesitant at first because she knows she shouldn't trust someone she just met, but she figures it's better than sitting by herself. She is determined to make herself have fun tonight. She accepts his free hand and rises to her feet. He pulls her to one of the closet, he pushes her in first and closes it behind him.

"What are we doing in here? What did you want to show me?" She asks wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

"This." He answers and starts trying to strip her clothes off. That's when Phoebe knows what is about to happen.

"No! I don't want to do this! Please, no! She cries hoping someone will come and save her.

"Nope, I love you. And this is how people show their love to each other." He pushes her the ground and climbs on top of her.

Phoebe remembers that since she used to lived on the streets before, she knows how to protect herself from stuff like this. She throws a punch at his face and he falls backwards. She stands up runs out of the closet and out of the party. She slides herself down the wall of the building and buries her face on her knees. She can't believe what has just happen to her tonight. She decides to just head home, she will call Monica later and let her that she is safe. She is about to head to her place but then decides that she can't be alone; she needs support right now. She takes a cab to Greenwich apartments in hopes that Chandler can make her feel better. When she arrives, she changes her mind and decides to get comfort from Joey instead. She always loved when he comforted her, it is one of the things she loves about him. She especially loves when he hugs her, she felt loved and safe in his protective embrace. When she reaches his apartment, she is about to knock when she hears him talking to Rachel.

"Whenever you got up in the morning and came out of the bedroom, I always said to myself, 'Gosh, she's so beautiful.'" He says.

"Aww, Joey."

That is it for Phoebe, the tears have already fell from eyes. Why can't she get complimented like that! That's all she ever dreamed of, being told that she's beautiful by Joey Tribianni. She sits at the step and sobs uncontrollably until someone opens the door.

"Who's crying out here?" Ross asks and notices Phoebe.

"Oh dear, Phoebe. What's wrong?" He asks and he leads her into the apartment.

 **Aww Poor Phoebe! Keep it up with the reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy Chapter 7! :)**

Ross leads Phoebe into Chandler and Monica's apartment. He gently sits her down on the couch and grabs a box of tissues from the coffee table. As she wipes the tears and blows her nose, Ross puts his arm around her.

"Are you okay now, Pheebs? Can you tell me what happened?" He asks, concerned.

Phoebe thinks for second not knowing if she should let Ross in on her issues. But she thinks that maybe it's okay since he might be going through the same thing with Rachel.

"Yeah umm…. okay first, how did you feel about the whole Joey and Rachel thing?"

"Oh well, I thought it was weird at first. I mean my best friend dating the only women I ever truly loved. And she's having my baby!" He answered getting choked up.

"Oh Ross, sweetie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She rubs his shoulder.

"No, it's alright, you didn't upset me. I shouldn't be since I encouraged Joey to pursue Rachel." He reassures he puts on a fake smile.

"Wait, you encouraged him? Why would you do that? I thought you still love Rachel?" She questions wrinkling her eyebrows.

"I do, but I care a lot about Joey also and he told me that he was crazy about her. I wanted to give him to chance to explore his feelings. That's why I encouraged him to tell her." He explains as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Oh wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with you crying in the hall?"

Phoebe, still resting her head on his shoulder, lets out a sigh, "Well I've actually been in love with Joey for a long time now, I ended things with Mike since it was for the best. I went to finally tell him my feelings but instead I found him expressing his love for Rachel." More tears drop from her eyes.

"Oh Pheebs, I had no idea! I'm so sorry! I feel so terrible now. If I had known how much you loved him, I wouldn't have encouraged him at all!"

"It's okay Ross, it's not your fault. It's just a crappy situation." She lifts her head up and wipes the tears from her eyes. Ross plants a quick kiss on her head, just to make her feel better.

Suddenly, the front door opens to reveal both Monica. Chandler comes out of the bathroom door.

"PHOEBE! There you are! Why did leave the party? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me, you left!" Monica asks in a rush.

"I'm really sorry, Mon. But something happened at the party and it became too much for me. I was going to call you to let you know, but things just got too much for me."

"What do you mean?" She wonders taking on the other side of the couch.

"I wanted to go get comfort from Joey because I love the way he comforts, but then I overheard him telling Rachel how beautiful she is. It made me feel insecure. I know this makes me sound like a whiny immature teenager but you don't understand. I've love him more than I've loved any other guy I've dated. I've loved him pretty much since I first met him. All I've ever wanted was to be complimented like that from him. Man, who knew Rachel was better than me." More tears stream down Phoebe's face.

"Aww Pheebs, you are beautiful. You don't need to compare yourself to Rachel. Both of you are beautiful in your own ways." Monica compliments as she wipes the tears from Phoebe's eyes.

"Monica is right, neither of you girls need to be compared to anyone." Ross adds.

"Yeah well, it's not like I'll ever get an amazing guy who will treat me the way a girl should be treated. They'll either not notice you, or they will, but just want to go straight to the sex!" She buries her face in her hands.

"Wait Phoebe, what does sex have to do with this?" Ross asks.

Her face is still buried in her hands. "At the party, a really cute guy approached me and said that I'm too gorgeous to sit by myself. He told me he wanted to show me something. So, I decided to go with him because I wanted to make myself have fun. But of course, he had to take to me to the closet and you all can pretty much figure out the rest."

"Oh, my Phoebe! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left you alone! Gosh, if I had known what that guy was going to do to you, I would've beat the living crap out of him!" Now Monica's eyes get red and teary.

"Mon, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." She finally lifts her head up.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Chandler yells as he storms out. He leans against the door as anger and sadness boil up inside of him. He also couldn't help but let a few tear drops fall from his eyes. He rarely cries but he just hated seeing any of his friends like this. He's also pretty mad at Joey for not noticing how depressed Phoebe has been. He's usually the first to notice if any of them are unhappy.

Chandler marches up the door and swings it open.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Chandler screams angrily.

Joey and Rachel turn their chairs to see Chandler standing at the door with anger in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Joey questions as he gets up.

"You all haven't notice how depressed Phoebe's been lately, have you?"

"Why is she depressed?" Rachel asks concern.

"Oh great! Now you're interested! Well maybe it couldn't have hurt to notice that maybe she's been depressed lately because she's going through crap right now!" Chandler slams his fist on the table.

"What crap? Please Chandler, we're sorry. But what's going on?!" Joey asks, worried.

"Oh gosh! Maybe it's because she's been in love with you, Joey!" Chandler exposed.

"WHAT!" Joey and Rachel both scream.

 **How will Joey and Rachel process this news? Stay tuned to find out. Also, I realized that the whole Joey and Rachel thing actually happened after Emma was born. So, scratch that. We are going to pretend that this occurred in Season 8 not 9. Remember to Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy Chapter 8! :)**

"Oh gosh! Maybe it's because she's been in love with you, Joey!" Chandler exposes.

"WHAT!" Both Joey and Rachel scream.

Everyone sits in silence while Joey and Rachel try to process this news and shocking information. Chandler also doesn't know what else to say. He didn't mean to expose this., but he just couldn't help himself. He was just so angry at them for being so clueless. Although, he did feel a little bad for expressing this news so suddenly. He decides to break the silence.

"So umm, you guys alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, we're still processing this. I mean, this is so unexpected news." Rachel answers, resting her elbows on the table and she has both her hands on her forehead.

"Look you guys, you have to under-

"Since when?" Joey interrupts looking up at Chandler who was sitting at the chair near the table.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, but she told she has loved you for a long time now."

"Man, why couldn't she have told me this way before? I would've been more than willing to be more than friends with her." Joey mentions.

"Well she did try." Chandler mentions as he rubs the palm of his hands against the table.

"When?" Joey asks wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Well if you didn't already know, she ended things with Mike. She even rejected his proposal because she was still so much in love with you, man. She went to the restaurant you and Rachel were at but she overheard you expressing your love for Rachel. She went back to her apartment, crying. She's been a terrible mess ever since." Chandler explains.

"Oh man, is she okay now?" Rachel cuts in with a concern look in her eyes.

"Well we thought she was getting better, until a tragic incident occurred that caused her to want to come to Joey for comfort. But she couldn't."

"Wait what was the tragic incident. And why couldn't she come to me for comfort? She knows I'm always here for her?"

"She was almost raped at that party she went with Monica. She wanted to come to you for comfort but then she overheard talking to Rachel about how beautiful she is. Phoebe said that she always wanted to get complimented like that from you. So it made her feel upset and jealous."

"SHE WAS ALMOST RAPED?!" Both of Joey and Rachel's eyes are wide.

"Yeah, luckily she managed to escape before that sicko had any chance to do anything to her. Man, if I could just get my hands on him, I'll kill him!" Chandler grits his teeth.

"I just can't believe she loves me." Joey mentions.

"Well what are you going to do?" Chandler questions.

"I should probably go talk to her." Joey replies.

"Good idea." Rachel adds.

"Yeah." Chandler agrees.

"But not right now. I still need more time to process all this. It all just happened too fast." Joey adds as he goes to his room.

"Well I should probably go." Chandler says and walks across the hall to his apartment.

He opens the door only to find only Ross and Monica sitting at the table.

"Hey, where's Pheebs?" He inquires taking seat next to Monica.

"She said she wanted to go home and be alone for a while." Ross answers.

"Is she alright now?" He questions.

"I think so, we managed to make her feel a little better. Although, I don't know how else to make her even more better. Honestly, she isn't the same anymore." Monica responds while dusting the dust off the table.

"Same, an I'm sorry isn't going to make her feel any better." Ross agrees.

"Well guys, I kinda did something that Phoebe is probably going to hate me for." Chandler announces looking down at the table.

"Oh, gosh Chandler, what did you do?" Monica asks getting worried.

"I told Joey and Rachel about Phoebe's feelings." He exposes.

"Why would you do that? That wasn't your place to tell!" Ross raises his voice a little.

"I know but I just go so angry at them. I mean, they were both so clueless not know how depressed she's been. So, I just blurted it out. And to be honest, I'm kinda glad I did. It's about time for them to know." Chandler explains as he gets up and gets a glass of water.

"How did they take it?" Monica wonders.

"Well, they were shocked and needed some time to process this. Joey said once he's done processing, he's going to go talk to her." He sits back down at the table with his glass.

"Well, I guess it's understandable why you told. But you should've still kept your mouth shut." Ross says.

"Ross, somebody had to tell them. They had every right to know and we all know Pheebs wasn't going to. So, I did. It's best for everybody.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Phoebe's place. She's been sitting at the kitchen table for quite some time now. She really needed to be alone for a while. Why is everything in her life falling apart? She hates that she isn't herself anymore. Why did her feelings for Joey have to be so strong? She lets out a huge sigh as she gets up and walks to the bathroom mirror. She notices how her body is. To her, she sees an ugly woman with a fat body. She wants to make her body more like Rachel, skinny and beautiful. But in order to do that, she has to do a lot of exercise and start a new diet. Maybe she can eliminate all food in general? She may have to do that if she wants to have Rachel's body. It's the only way she can get Joey to notice her differently.

 **Uh oh. Is Phoebe going to develop an eating disorder? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy Chapter 9! :)**

It has been three days since Phoebe has started her new diet plan. She has barely eaten anything at all. Sometimes if she's at Monica, she will eat a little but then forcefully throws it back up in the toilet. She's also been going to the gym before and after her work. No one has been able to catch her new plan because she's very good at hiding it.

After her hard work out at the gym, she decides to go to Central Perk to relax a little before heading home. She opens the door and finds the rest of the gang sitting at their usual spot near the orange couch.

"Hey guys." She greets as she takes a seat next to Monica.

"Hey Pheebs. Why are you all sweaty?" Joey questions.

"Because, I just came from the gym." She answers as she takes a big gulp from her water bottle.

"But didn't you go this morning?" Monica asks.

"Yeah, I'm going twice a day." She replies.

"Oh wow, I applaud you for having so much motivation." Monica adds.

"Thanks, you guys are always welcome to join me if you want." Phoebe offers.

"I'll consider it." Chandler says and everyone laughs.

"What's so funny?" He wonders.

"Oh, just the thought of you actually exercising. Sorry man, but I can't picture it." Joey answers.

"Hey! I can exercise if I want to!" He defends.

"Yeah and dinosaurs will come back to life." Ross teases and everyone laughs again.

Chandler just gives an annoyed look.

"Alright, why don't we go upstairs and I'll cook dinner for everyone." Monica suggests and everyone follows.

Phoebe is about to head out the door when Joey grabs her wrist to stop her. She turns around and gives him a questioning look.

"Pheebs, we need to talk." He says.

"Okay, about what?" She asks as they sit back down on the orange couch.

"So, you've been in love with me? And don't try to deny it, because Chandler told me." Phoebe has a shocked expression.

"Chandler! I'm going to kill him!" She raises her voice and clenches her fists.

"Look, I'm glad he told me. I had the right to know. But why didn't ever tell me before?"

"Because I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react. Plus, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It means too much to me. I also thought you had a commitment phobia thing." She explains.

"Well I would've been more than willing to give it a try with you. After all, you are my best friend and I'm willing to do anything for friends."

"Well it doesn't matter now. I'm too late."

"No, you're not. I'm still willing to give it a shot. Come on, what do you say?" He takes a gentle hold of her hand and flashes her with a wink and smile.

"Oh, Joey. You have no idea how happy that makes me hearing you say that. But I don't think now is the best time." She removes her hand from his. She really does want to date him, more than anything else in this world. But she just to scared that he's going to dump her immediately after he sees her body. She's also insecure about his feelings for her. She feels as if he only wants to date her because of guilt and sympathy.

"What? But why? Isn't that all you wanted?" Joey has a disappointed look.

"It is." She gives a reassuring nod. "But, I'd rather have us date because you actually have feelings for me. Not because you're willing to. Plus, there are things I want to do before we date." Phoebe explains.

"I guess that make sense, I'm still pretty confused about my feelings for you. Probably best to understand them first before we date." Joey agrees as he stands up and Phoebe does the same.

They both wrap their arms around each other and walk upstairs to Monica and Chandler's place. They enter her apartment and find Monica in the kitchen fixing dinner, with Rachel setting the table, and Ross and Chandler are on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey." They both greet.

"Hey, hope you guys are hungry, although I know you're always hungry Joey, but I'm making a nice yummy spaghetti."

"I hope you're almost done, because big daddy is hungry over here." Joey whines.

"Don't worry it is, I just need about twenty more minutes." She answers.

Joey heads over to join the guys on the couch. Phoebe takes a seat at the table and tries to think of a way to make sure she stays on her diet plan. She can't let anyone know that she's stopped eating, they'd force her to eat.

"Alright everyone! Food's ready!" Monica announces and brings the pot to the table.

As usual, Joey is the first one to get up and run over to the kitchen and grab a plate. After everyone has gotten their food, Phoebe serves herself just a few noodles. She brings her plate back to herself and everyone gives her a questioning look.

"What?" She asks as she digs her fork in.

"Pheebs honey, is that all you're going to have?" Rachel questions.

"Well, I'm not really that hungry." Phoebe starts to take a small bite of her noodles.

"But sweetie, you just came from the gym. I'm sure you must be starving." Monica is about reach for the pot but Phoebe says, "I'm fine Monica! I told you, I'm not hungry!" Everyone goes back to minding their own business.

As soon as Phoebe finishes her plate, she puts her plate in the sink and heads to the bathroom. She sticks her index and middle finger into her throat and violently throws up the spaghetti. She walks back out, "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow." As soon as she left, everyone has a suspicious look on their faces. Especially, Chandler.

 **Will everyone notice about Phoebe's new diet plan? Or will only one find out? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**To the guest review who asked why Phoebe was hesitant to date Joey. I added that part in chapter 9 just now. Phoebe was hesitant because she's scared he'll break up with her if he sees her how her body looks. Also, she feels Joey only wants to date her because he feels bad and wants to make her happy. She only wants to date him if he actually has feelings for her. Hope that clears things up! Anyway, enjoy chapter 10! :)**

About 5 weeks have gone by and Phoebe is still going on her new diet plan. She has been losing an excessive amount of weight lately. Since she's only been eating very little amount of food and doing her usual forceful throw up. Since she wants to make her body like Rachel's as quickly as possible, she decided to eliminate food altogether; she hasn't eaten in the past four days. The gang has been getting suspicious about her new eating habits. They've noticed the way she's been going to the bathroom every time they have a meal together. Also, the way she's eating only a small amount of food. Phoebe hasn't been eating meals with them recently since she doesn't want to make them anymore suspicious.

* * *

Its Saturday, no one has any work today so Monica wants to invite everyone for lunch. After everyone arrives, she makes them all sandwiches. One with turkey and ham and one with just lettuce, cheese, and peanut butter; which is obviously for Phoebe. She sets them all out nicely in a specific order. Phoebe decided to go because she doesn't want anyone to worry about her or make them more suspicious.

"Alright everyone, grab whatever sandwich you want!" She calls out.

Everyone grabs the one with ham and turkey while Phoebe doesn't even touch the sandwich Monica made specifically for her. Everyone else again has a suspicious look.

"Pheebs honey, you're not eating?" Rachel mentions.

"I'm not really hungry." She says.

"Are you okay, Phoebe?" Ross asks.

"Of course, I am. Why?" She answers.

"Well, it looks like you've lost a lot of weight. Which doesn't look healthy." Ross replies as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"This is great. This is what I want. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." She gets from her chair and heads to the bathroom. Again, leaving everyone else with a puzzling look.

"Okay, something is definitely up. We have to find out what." Monica calls out.

"Yeah, I agree." Joey agrees.

"So, how do we confront her?" Rachel asks.

"We should probably just have one of us slowly bring it up. Just so she won't feel too much pressure." Ross suggests.

"That's a good idea, who should it be?" Rachel wonders.

"I'll do it!" Monica volunteers as she raises her hand.

"No, I should do it. She's already coming to me for her problems." Chandler volunteers.

"But, I'm her best friend. I should do it!" Monica complains.

"Trust me Mon, it's better if I do it." Chandler says.

"Ugh! Fine!" Monica says.

"Thank you. Why don't you all go over to Joey and Rachel's place while I talk to her."

They all nod in agree and exit the apartment. Chandler knocks on the bathroom but no answer. "Pheebs, you alright?" There is no answer. He gently opens the door and peaks his head in. Only to find one of the most horrifying things of his life.

"PHOEBE!" Chandler cries as he notices Phoebe's top on the sink and she has her face turn towards the mirror as tears fall from her eyes like a waterfall; she just has a bra and pants on. Her body looks dangerously skinny and Chandler could see a bone sticking out from her waist.

"Chandler, please- Phoebe starts.

"Holy crap! What happen to you? You look so unhealthy!" She puts her shirt on and Chandler pulls her out of the bathroom and sits her on the couch. He tries to pull her shirt off but she screams, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." He raises his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm still pretty traumatized from the incident at the party. Where's everyone else" Tears continue to fall from her eyes and Chandler pulls her into a protective embrace.

"Aww, you have nothing to apologize for. It's normal to feel scared after something like that. Don't worry about where everyone else is. So umm, is that what caused to stop eating properly?"

"What no! I'm fine, I've just been wanting to lose weight. That's all." She pulls out of the embrace.

"Really? Are you sure? Because it doesn't look like me that you're fine?" Chandler replies very seriously.

"I said I'm fine Chandler. I really am!" Phoebe raises her voice.

"No, you're not, Phoebe! Look at you, you look so unhealthy! And now, I'm very concerned and I know everyone else will be also." He tries to pull her into another hug but she backs away.

"Chandler! You don't understand! I'm doing this for a purpose! And once I reach my goal weight, I'll start eating again."

"Wait, you haven't been eating at all!" His eyes are wide now.

"What no. Of course, I have." She lies and turns the other way.

"No, you're lying to me. Now tell me the truth, when was the last time you ate?" He turns her around and cups her face and makes direct eye contact with her.

"Chandler, please. I'm fine, I just… I need to go." She tries to get up but he pulls her back down.

"No, not until you answer me."

"Chandler."

"No! Answer me, Phoebe! When was the last time you ate?!" He raises his voice.

"Oh, about four days ago!" She answers as she gets up and runs out.

"Four days?! Phoebe wait!" He chases after her.

She runs out of the building and back to her apartment. But as she runs, she starts to feel pains in her stomach. She slows down and ends up in an ally. She slides her body down against the wall and cries out in pain. Her head starts to ache as if a large rock just hit her in the head. Her vision starts to get blurry and she hears a familiar voice scream, "PHOEBE!" before everything fades to black.

 **Will Chandler and everyone else be able to rescue Phoebe in time? How will everyone else react to Phoebe's eating disorder? Stay tuned to find out. Also, I've only taken 1 class on eating disorders at my school so I apologize if anything is inaccurate. Remember to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy Chapter 11! :)**

"PHOEBE!" Chandler screams as he runs over and kneels down to an unconscious Phoebe. He allows a few tears to fall from his eyes.

"Pheebs, can you hear me?" He gently shakes her but she doesn't respond.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" He yells as he digs his cell phone out his pocket and dials 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" A woman answers.

"Hi, my friend fell unconscious in an ally and she needs help! Hurry!"

"Don't worry sir, help is on the way. We already tracked down your location."

"Alright, thank you. But please, hurry!"

"Is your friend still breathing?"

He kneels his ear down and can hear slow and weak breaths coming from her nose. "She's barely breathing."

"Okay, just stay by her side. Ambulance should be there soon."

"Okay, thank you." He hangs up the phone.

"Don't worry, Pheebs. You're going to be okay." Chandler gently takes her into his arms and plants a kiss on her forehead.

An ambulance soon arrives and the paramedics gently lift Phoebe up and place her on a stretcher. After placing her inside, the paramedics asks, "Would you like to ride in the ambulance?"

"Yes, please." Chandler immediately answers and he climbs in. During the ride, Chandler gently strokes Phoebe's hair. "Please Phoebe, you have to get through this. You have so many people who love you and care so much about you."

After they arrive, Phoebe is rushed to the emergency room and Chandler nervously waits in the waiting room. He decides to phone the rest of the gang.

"Chandler, where are you? I came home and-

"Monica! There's no time! Phoebe's in the hospital!"

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"I found her unconscious in an ally. I'll explain everything after you and everyone get here. I'm at Gracie Square Hospital."

"Alright, I'll inform the other's and be down as quickly as possible."

"Okay, hurry!" He hangs and begins praying to god that his close friend will be okay.

About forty-five minutes later, everyone arrives at the hospital and find Chandler.

"Hey." They greet and Chandler looks up at them. They all share a group hug as they are all terrified of losing one of their best friend. Joey however, is the most terrified out of all of them. He just wants her to be okay so they can go home and take care of her. He vows that he won't let anything happen to her, he wants to protect her forever.

"How is she?" Ross asks.

"I don't know, no news yet." Chandler answers.

"So, what happened?" Rachel asks.

"Phoebe hasn't eaten in four days."

Everyone gasps and their eyes are wide.

"Are you serious?" Monica says after a moment.

"Yeah, that's what she told me when I talked to her."

"I can't believe this. Why wouldn't she want to eat?" Monica asks.

"Well it's obvious she has an eating disorder." Ross adds.

"A what?" Joey innocently asks confused.

"An eating disorder, Joey. It's when a person goes to the extreme of either eating very little or not eating at all. They can also go to the extreme of eating an excessive amount of food." Ross explains.

"Oh wow." Joey didn't know what else to say. He just knows that he wants Phoebe to get through this so he can take her home and never let her out of his sight. He loves her so much. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. He can't even imagine his life without her. He probably wouldn't even be able to live without her. He lets the tears fall like a waterfall. He just hates himself for not noticing her depression and eating disorder sooner.

Rachel can't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes. How could she be so clueless and not notice how depressed Phoebe has been! 'Gosh, I'm such a horrible friend,' she thinks to herself. She really does feel like a bad friend. Why did Joey have to love her instead of Phoebe? Why can't she put the past behind her and date Ross again? She's pregnant with his child! But that's not important right now. Phoebe getting better so all that matters.

Monica just stares at floor. Why did all of this have to happen? Phoebe is such a great person, and she doesn't deserve any of this! All she wants right now is get Phoebe out of this hospital and take care of her when they go home.

Ross stares off into space as he still processing all this. The only thing he is glad is that he isn't the last person to learn about all this. But still, he just couldn't believe Phoebe would develop an eating disorder. He starts to wonder; does it have something to do with her attack? Does have something to do with Joey? Maybe both? He doesn't even know. All he knows is that he just wants her to be okay. He loves Phoebe as if she's his second little sister.

Altogether, everyone is scared of losing their closest friend. All they want is for Phoebe to get better. That's when a doctor finally comes out with a clipboard.

"Phoebe Buffey?"

They all stand up, "How is she doctor?" Chandler asks.

"Well Phoebe is…

 **Will Phoebe be okay? Find out in chapter 12. Remember to Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy Chapter 12! :)**

"How is she, doctor?" Chandler asks.

"Well Phoebe is suffering dehydration, which is what caused her to pass out. She's also suffering from hunger pains." The doctor answers.

"Hunger pains?" Joey asks.

"Yes, its caused when someone hasn't eaten in days. We are treating it by giving her intravenous rehydration. Which is basically inserting sugar and salt into her body." Doctor answers.

"Will that be able to help her?" Monica asks.

"It should, it's suppose to reenergized her. but it might take a while. A few weeks to maybe even a month." Doctor responds.

"Okay thank you, doctor. Can we see her?" Chandler says.

"Sure, but just so you guys know, she's still unconscious." Doctor warns.

They all nod and the doctor leads them to her room. When they get there, they find her lying unconscious in the bed with a few tube hooked on her; she also has an oxygen mask.

Everyone lets a few tears fall from their eyes. They all are just so terrified about losing one of their closest friends.

Chandler wipes his eyes, "Umm…. so, should someone talk to her?"

"You go first honey." Monica suggests.

Chandler takes a seat next to Phoebe's bed and grabs a hold of her hand. "Hey Pheebs, you gave us a quite a scare. Listen, you need to get through this. We all love you and want you to be okay. Please fight through this and get better! You've lived on the streets, so you know how to fight. Please, get better soon!" He quickly kisses her hand and gets up.

Monica takes a seat next. "Phoebe, what happened to you? You don't deserve to be in here. You deserve to be at my house helping me cook any vegetarian meal. Please, get through this! I want you to be okay. We all love you and miss you so much! Please! Fight this!" She gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Ross is next. "So, Phoebe you suddenly decided that food is your worst enemy? Look, you don't have to do this. I mean, is it really worth it? I could tell even before that you weren't looking healthy. Now I know why. Now, I know that once you're physically recovered, I'm taking you home and keeping an eye on you. Have to make sure, you're not going to do anything dangerous. So please, get through this!" He kisses her head.

Rachel goes. "Hey Pheebs. Alright look! I'm so sorry for being such a terrible friend! I should've noticed how depressed you were! I really am sorry! I do love you, so much! And I care so much about you! I want you to get through this! And I promise you that once you get out of this hospital, I'm going to take very good care of you! Please, I can't lose you Pheebs. You're one of my best friends! The group won't be the same without you!" Now in tears, she plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Guys, do you think I can talk with Phoebe alone?" Joey request. They all nod in agreement and leave. He takes a seat next to Phoebe and holds her hand in both of his. He looks straight at her closed eyes and lets the tears fall like a waterfall. "Man, how did I notice how beautiful she is?" He whispers to himself. He truly meant it, from the bottom of his heart. Despite having tubes inserted into her body and having an oxygen mask, she still looks so beautiful to him. If only she could wake up so he can tell her that.

"Hi Pheebs it's Joey. Man, I don't even know where to start. I guess I should start off by saying how sorry I am for being so clueless. I'm extremely sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most. But most of all, I am very sorry about what happened to you at the party. If I could just get my hands on that sicko, I'll kill him! Look Pheebs, I don't know why you did this to yourself; but, I just want you know that I vow to never let anything happen to you again. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I love you Phoebe, and I can't imagine my life without you. You're my best friend Phoebe and I don't want anything to happen to you! Please, don't leave me! I care too much about you! Oh, and you really are beautiful! So beautiful! And someone as beautiful as you don't deserve to leave!" He found himself sobbing so hard that he couldn't talk anymore.

He plants multiple kisses on her cheek and continues to sob. He doesn't want to lose her. He doesn't know why he's feeling this upset. Even when his grandmother was sick, he didn't cry this much. Maybe he's developing feelings for the odd blonde? He didn't even know.

 **Is Joey falling in love with Phoebe? Stay tuned to find out. Also, I am basing my knowledge about the medical stuff from another fanfiction I read. It's called Chandler's secret. Very good story! Anyway, remember to review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy Chapter 13! :)**

Three weeks have gone by and Phoebe has been unconscious ever since. The gang has been visiting her every day during their lunch break and after work. Although, Joey hasn't had that much work lately. Surprisingly, he's not upset about it. It means that he can spend more time with Phoebe. She's all he has on his mind now, all he wants is for her to get better. That's pretty much what everyone wants now at this point. There group isn't complete without their odd blonde friend, who they love so much.

Joey is currently sitting on the Barcaloungers, drinking beer, and watching Baywatch. He's hoping that watching this will help take his mind off Phoebe. But it isn't working, there is no way that he couldn't not think about her. She's the woman who he's always has a soft spot for, he never even had that with Rachel. That's when it hits him, how come he fell in love with Rachel when he never had a soft spot for her? Wouldn't it had made for sense to fall for Phoebe instead? Ugh, he doesn't even know! He is brought out of his thoughts when someone came in.

"Joey! We have to go! Pheebs has finally woken up!" Ross announces excitedly.

"Seriously! Holy crap!" Joey grabs his coat and rushes out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoebe looks around the room, confused has to where she is and how she got here. She notices all the tubes that are interested in her. She wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a doctor.

"Ahh, Ms. Buffey. Good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor says.

"I'm okay, but where am I? How did I get here?" She asks panicking a little as she starts moving around.

"Shh, its's okay. You're just at the hospital getting treated because you fell unconscious. I already had one of the nurses call your loved ones." The doctor comforts as he puts his hand on Phoebe's shoulder

"When can I leave?"

"Soon, we still have to check you before you leave, and you have to do something for us later."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

After he leaves, Phoebe can't help but feel a little scared that her friends are going to be all over her. She knows she's going to get a little annoyed by it also. Why can't her friends just leave her alone and let her do what she wants?! She's a grown woman! She can make her own choices. She than notices from the monitor what those tubes are doing. They're inserting sugar and salt into her! No! That's going to make her put on weight! She already feels ugly and disgusting and now on top of that, she feels fat. Now she knows, she has to increase her new diet, she will not eat at all, until she reaches her goal weight. She just needs to come up with a way to make sure her friends don't notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang burst through the doors and rushes up to counter.

"Hi, I got a call from a nurse saying Phoebe Buffey has come around. Can we see her?" Ross says.

"Let me page her doctor." The nurse says.

A few minutes later, Phoebe's doctor approaches them. The gang rushes over to talk to him.

"Doctor, can we see Phoebe?" Joey asks, desperately.

"Sure, but first, I just want to let you guys know that we are going to have her discharged either later tonight or early tomorrow. We also believe that after talking to a psychiatrist, Phoebe defiantly has some form of Anorexia."

Nobody could say anything after hearing this. They are having a hard time processing the fact that their close friend as just been diagnosed with an actual eating disorder.

Finally, Rachel broke the silence, "So, what happens now?"

The doctor looks at his clipboard, "Well, we have to make sure she eats before she can be discharged. Which is why there's a possibility that she may be sent home tomorrow. It could take a while before we can get her to eat."

"Make sure it's vegetarian, because she doesn't eat meat." Monica mentions.

"Don't worry, it's most likely going to be a salad with dressing." The doctor answers.

"Okay, can we see her now?" Ross requests.

"Sure." The doctor leads them to her room.

Once they arrive at her room, they notice that she's fallen asleep.

"You guys can wake her if you want." The doctor announces as he walks out.

Monica approaches Phoebe and gently strokes her hair and Phoebe stirs as she flickers her eyes open.

Phoebe looks around and notices that everyone is here. She lets out a soft and quite sigh; as much as she loves her friends, she knows that they're probably angry at her because of her new diet. She doesn't even know what to say.

"Hey Pheebs, how you feeling, honey?" Rachel finally breaks the silence.

"Okay, I guess." She answers while looking at her legs.

"Alright look Phoebe, If you think we're mad at you, well we are. But, we are going to help you get through this because we love you so much. And we don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?" Monica explains.

Phoebe just nods in agreement, even though she doesn't want their help. She does feel a little better knowing they still care about her.

Her doctor comes back to her room, "Excuse me, may I speak to Monica for a minute?"

Monica is about to walk out until Joey grabs her arm, "Can I come too? I want to know what he's going to say." Monica looks back at the doctor for the answer. He sighs and says, "Fine." Both Joey and Monica are about to follow the doctor out, until he says.

"Just give me one sec." The doctor approaches Phoebe with a box of salad, "Here Ms. Buffey, eat this."

"Umm, no I'm okay. I'm not really hungry." Even though the salad looks tasty.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to have you discharged until you finish eating."

Phoebe doesn't know what to do, she doesn't want to stay in this hospital forever. She decides that she can purge it back out later, meaning forcefully throwing it up. The doctor follows Monica and Joey out.

"I just want to give you these things." He hands Monica a piece of paper and a card.

"What is this?" She asks.

"It's just a list of meals that Phoebe has to follow every day. I've also set her up with a counselor, which she needs to go to everyday for the next three to four months. Just call them tomorrow to confirm the timing. The number for the counselor is one there.

"Oh, alright. Thank you."

Joey isn't sure if he's fond of Phoebe going to see some total stranger to talk about her issues. He'd much rather have her talk to him about it.

"Umm… doctor." Joey says making both Monica and the doctor look at him.

"Are you sure sending Phoebe to this counselor person is a good idea? I don't want to question you or anything but I just want to make sure that this is the best for her."

"Well, this is definitely a common concern. But I can assure you that this is the best for her. Most eating disorder patients do wind up going to a counselor and they always come back with positive outcomes."

"Okay, is there anything else I can help her with?" Joey asks.

"Well, I was about to ask. Does Phoebe have a roommate?"

Monica is about to answer when Joey cuts in, "She's going to live with me." Monica wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh okay, well that's good. Because I was going to recommend hiring someone to go over to her place every day to make sure she eats, if she didn't have a roommate."

"I will definitely make sure she eats. No question, I won't be letting her out of my sight again." Joey says.

"Good, you may go back inside." Joey and Monica walk back into Phoebe's room. Joey is so ready to tell Phoebe and everyone else his plan.

 **How will Phoebe react to moving in with Joey? Find out soon! Remember to Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've just been so busy with my summer online class and with regular work! But now that my online class is over I have more time! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 14! :)**

As Joey and Monica walk back inside the room, Monica pulls Joey to the side.

"You're really going to make Phoebe move in with you?" She asks.

"Yes." He responds with no hesitation.

"That's sweet but what about Rachel? You can't just kick her out."

"She can move in with Ross or stay in your extra bedroom. Right now, Pheebs needs me and I have to be there for her." Monica nods her head and her and Joey walk back over to everyone else.

Joey takes a seat next to Phoebe and places both of his hands in Phoebe's hand.

"How are you feeling Pheebs?" He questions.

"I'm alright. I really just want to go home." A few tears stream down her face as she is upset that the doctor forced her to eat that salad. She starts to feel fat and disgusting again. There's no way Joey would want to be more than a friend with hers. He probably doesn't even want to be friends with her.

Joey notices the tears and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Aww Pheebs its alright. The doctor is going to discharge you today." She puts on a small smile, "Thanks Joey."

Not a minute or two later, the door opens to reveal Phoebe's doctor.

"Alright Ms. Buffey I just looked over your paperwork and you're cleared to be discharged. Phoebe finally gives a slightly bigger smile, "Thank you, doctor."

"No problem." The doctor walks back out.

Chandler cuts in with a smile, "This is great Pheebs! You can finally come home with us!"

"Yeah, I'm glad I can finally get out of this place." She sighs in relief.

A few hours later, Phoebe is escorted on a wheelchair by a nurse and her doctor. She gets up and thanks the doctor and nurse.

"Excuse me Joey, may I speak to you in private for a second?" The doctor asks.

"Sure." Joey walks with the doctor.

"I just wanted to let you know that the psychiatrists who I spoke to earlier, he just informed me that if Phoebe doesn't make any progress with the counselor, we are going to have to send her to a mental institution called Sheppard Pratt, located in Baltimore Maryland." The doctor states.

"Baltimore Maryland? That's like a five or six hour drive from here. Would she have to live there?" Joey asks.

"Most likely, yes."

Joey didn't like what the doctor just told him. He can't bear the thought of not being able to see Phoebe everyday if she goes to Baltimore. He wouldn't know what to do if she isn't in his life. Now he knows he cannot let her out his sight.

"Thank you, doctor." Joey thanks.

He notices the rest of the gang talking to Phoebe. He approaches them and pulls Rachel to the side.

"What's up, Joe?" Rachel asks.

"Listen Rach, I'm sorry to do this but I need to move Phoebe in with me." Joey announces.

Rachel's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have Phoebe move in with me so I can keep an eye on her."

She starts to raise her voice. "So, you're kicking me out? Joey, I'm pregnant! I need a place to the raise the baby!"

"I know Rachel, I know. I really am sorry but Pheebs needs me! I have to be there for her!"

"But where am I supposed to live then! I can't move in with the lovebirds across the hall!" Rachel starts to get mad.

"How about you put the past behind you and move in with the father of your child!" Joey starts to get mad.

"You know I can't do that Joe!" Rachel gets angry.

Joey grits his teeth. "WELL THAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO TELL YOU! BUT PHOEBE IS MOVING IN WITH ME AND YOU'RE MOVING OUT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! GOSH I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD HAVE A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR PHEEBS AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S BEEN THROUGH!"

He expects Rachel to get angrier and yell twice as loud but instead she just stares at him and before he knew it, tears stream down her face. She places her hands on her faces and allows the tear drops to fall like a waterfall. Guilt starts to build inside of Joey and he pulls her into an apologetic hug.

"Rach, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"You really think I don't feel bad for Pheebs? I've been feeling guilty ever since I found out about the incident! I feel like the worst friend ever!" The tears continue to fall from her eyes.

Joey plants a kiss on her head as the guilt increases inside of him. "Rach, you're not the worst friend ever. I am, I should've noticed the signs of Phoebe's depression." Now it's Joey's turn for the waterworks.

"We can assign blame all we want but it's not going to help Pheebs. If it really means that much to you, I'll talk to Ross about moving in." Rachel breaks out of the hug.

"Thanks Rach, you have no idea how much this means to me." Joey smiles and plants a kiss on her forehead.

They notice the rest of the gang exiting the hospital. Joey and Rachel catch up the them.

"Thanks for everything everyone. I'll see you guys later." Phoebe is about to walk away when Joey grabs her arm to stop her.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?"

"Umm… home." Phoebe answers.

"I don't think so. You're coming with me back to my place. So, I can keep a close eye on you." Joey looks very seriously at her.

Phoebe didn't know how to respond. She's never seen Joey this serious before.

"What about Rachel? She has a baby coming." Phoebe finally says.

"Don't worry about me Pheebs, I'll move in with Ross considering he's the father of this baby." Rachel places her hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Ross' eyes are wide.

"Yeah, if that's okay." Rachel smiles at him.

"Of course. It's more than okay." Ross smiles back.

"Than its settled! Pheebs is moving in with Joey and the lobsters are moving in together." Monica announces.

"Okay Captain Obvious!" Chandler comments sarcastically.

As everyone is smiling and talking about the plan, Phoebe stares blankly at the ground wondering if living with Joey is a good idea.

 **Will Phoebe allow herself to live with Joey? How will Ross and Rachel handle living together? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy chapter 15! :)**

Phoebe makes herself comfortable on the yellow couch as Joey takes his coat off and places the list of meals on the table. He notices Phoebe looking at the ground and sees the pain in her eyes. It breaks his heart to see her like this. His whole life is dedicated to protecting her and never letting anything happen to her. But now, he failed so badly at that. He feels like the biggest failure in the world, what kind of friend is he for letting his best friend get hurt?

He walks over and takes a seat next to Phoebe on the couch. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. He allows her to rest her head on the shoulder and the tears pour from her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright Pheebs, I'm right here." Joey comforts as he plants a kiss on her head.

She picks her head up and looks into his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Forcing me to live here with you."

"Because someone has to keep an eye on you. Your doctor even said he was going to recommend getting a roommate for you."

"But I don't think-

Joey interrupts, "No, you're staying right here so I can keep a close eye on you. I'm dead serious Pheebs, I'm only doing this because I care so much about you. And about your well-beings."

Phoebe can tell he's dead serious. She knows it's going be too difficult to argue with him, so she finally gives in.

"Alright, but I do need to back and gather up my things." She points out.

Joey sighs, "Alright." They both walk out of the apartment and back to her place.

* * *

After settling everything in, they take a seat at the table while Joey takes a look at the list of meals.

"I better get started on cooking you some dinner. Want me to make you spaghetti with some vegetables?" Joey asks.

Phoebe didn't know how to answer him, she doesn't want to eat anything in the fear of getting fat. However, at the same time, she knows she can't argue with him; it'll just make him angrier. She just has to eat the spaghetti and purge out later. "Alright, that's fine." She finally responds.

"Cool! Because I'm really craving pasta!" Joey exclaims as he gets a pot out and opens his cabinet. His smile soon fades when he realizes that he has no ingredients.

"So, it looks like I don't have the ingredients to make it, so we are going to have to go to Mon's to see if she can make it." Joey takes Phoebe's hand and leads her outside and across the hall.

"Hey." Joey greets as he walks in.

"Hey, Monica and Chandler greet."

"Monica, do you think you can make spaghetti with vegetables for dinner. It's on the list of meals for Pheebs."

"Sure, I was just about to ask about dinner." Monica walks over to get dinner started.

"Thanks Mon!" Joey takes a seat on the couch next to Chandler, while Phoebe sits at the table.

"Oh yeah, did Rachel move in with Ross yet?" Chandler wonders.

"Not yet, she went over to Ross' so they could talk about that and make compromises." Joey explains.

"I'm so glad they're putting the past behind them and moving in. It's going to make things so much easier when the baby comes." Chandler mentions and everyone nods in agreement.

"Oh, can someone call them to say that I'm preparing dinner for everyone?" Monica asks as she boils the water and cuts the vegetables.

* * *

An hour later, Monica sets the big pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table while Rachel finishes up setting up the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Monica calls.

Joey is the first one at the table follow by Ross and Chandler. Everyone takes a seat at the table grabs a plate full. However, as Phoebe is about to take her plate, Joey snatches it from her making her have a puzzling look on her face.

"I'll serve for you. I want to make sure you get the right amount." He takes one huge spoon full of pasta and hands it back to her.

"Here, Pheebs. Try to eat all of it." She nods.

As everyone is eating and talking about random crap, Phoebe has barely eaten anything on her plate. She already feels fat enough, and eating this will only make it worse! Spaghetti is full of carbs! The gang must have sensed it because they all are looking at her concern.

"Phoebe, I know it's hard but you have to eat." Ross breaks the silence.

She tries her best make up an excuse. "I am, I'm just a slow eater."

They all are unconvinced, and Joey starts to get upset. "Pheebs, come on! Please! You have to eat!"

Not wanting to cause a fight, she takes a fork full and forcefully shoves the food in her mouth. As she slowly chews, she has a miserable and struggling look on. She feels so disgusted by herself, and she feels she has already put on more pounds.

She continues to forcefully eat just to make everyone happy. She manages to finish little more than a half of her plate.

"Alright, I'm full." She announces.

"You didn't finish everything on your plate." Joey points out.

"I know but I'm really full. Plus, this is most I've eaten in a long time. You should be proud." She gets up from her seat and throws the rest away.

Joey sighs, "Okay. At least you ate." He shoots her with a smile.

She gives a small smile back. I'm going to go take a small walk by myself. I'll be back, she exits the apartment.

Joey can't help but keep that smile on his face. He is just so happy that Phoebe finally ate. This is definitely an improvement. He just hopes she keeps it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoebe is making her way to the trash room. When she gets there, she bends over the trash bin and places her two fingers down her throat. There goes all the food from just now, she is finally getting it out of her system. When she finishes, she feels a whole lot better. She walks back with a bigger smile on her face.

 **Uh oh! Will Joey and the others be able to catch Phoebe before she hurts herself again? Stay tuned to find out! Please Review! It gives me motivation to update faster. Also, sorry for this crappy chapter! I promise the next one will be better.**


End file.
